moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Po drugiej stronie cz.20
Chyba ją znaleźliśmy.- powiedział spokojnie Mikhaln, wskazując na pewien punkt przed sobą. Przemek odwrócił się i zobaczył przemęczoną, leżącą na brzuchu LoboTaker. Baldanderka była całą brudna od potu, krwi i różnorakich wydzielin któymi oberwała dzisiejszego dnia. Po drżeniu jej rąk można było rozpoznać że albo przeraźliwie się boi, albo przeciężyła swoje mięśnie. Niebieskowłosy uśmiechnął się. Miał szczerą nadzieję że jedno i drugie. - Niestety, ale każda zabawa się kiedyś kończy.- odpowiedział Przemek, wyciągając swój miecz. Rzucając jeszcze przez sekundę spojrzenie na resztki ciała Strange, kapłan Chaosu Niepodzielnego ruszył w kierunku leżącej Baldanderki. - Zamierzasz ją zabić?- niepokój w głosie Mikhalna był skrzętnie ukryty. Arcymag był ambitny. Potęga nadana mu przez Tzeentcha, Boga Magii, miała z niego uczynić najpotężniejszego czarnoksiężnika na świecie. Pomimo że sumienie nadal zaskakująco nie dawało mu o sobie zapomnieć, to nawrócenie dawało mu same profity. Jego siła już wzrosła, a przecież nie minęły nawet 24 godziny od poświęcenia Hajsik... Niemniej cała potęga jaką mógł mu zaoferować Tzeentch, to było za mało. Mikhaln sięgał nawet wyżej. Jego celem było rozwikłanie natury Boga Chaosu, posiadanie potęgi większej nawet niż Pan Zmian. Wiedział że był pionkiem- ale ambitnym pionkiem. Był pewien że Bóg Chaosu zna jego plany, ale nie będzie nawet próbował go powstrzymać. W końcu to właśnie ambicja przywiodła go do Tzeentcha. Do spełnienia celu Mikhaln potrzebował jednej rzeczy- sposobu poznania prawdziwej, podlegającej ciągłym zmianom natury Boga Intryg. Do tego właśnie potrzebował Lobo- jej natura Baldanderki na pewno pozwoli mu zrobić krok naprzód. Oczywiście złożoność istoty Tzeentcha była nieskończenie większa, niemniej od czegoś trzeba było zacząć. Dlatego właśnie potrzebował LoboTaker. Raczej żywej niż martwej. - Niezbyt.- powiedział Przemek, kucając przy leżącej Baldanderce.- Niemniej ja też muszę mieć jakąś radość z życia, prawda? Jak ją chcesz to mogę ci oddać, lekko pokiereszowaną. Przemek uśmiechnął się do towarzysza, odwracając głowę w stronę LoboTaker. Jednym, mocnym chwytem złapał ją za włosy i pocięgnął do góry. Widział teraz jej obitą, przemęczoną twarz. Baldanderka otworzyła lekko prawe oko, ledwo poznając nielubianego przez siebie mieszkańca CreepyTown. Chłopak chciał coś powiedzieć, jednak wtedy poczuł chłod stali przy swoim czole. Podniósł lekko wzroki zobaczył że ma przystawioną do głowy lufę pistoletu. Wokół broni owinięty był ogon, wyglądający na zmniejszoną wersję części ciała Beasta. Baldanderka chciała coś powiedzieć, ale suchość w gardle nie pozwoliła jej na to. Klnąć kilkukrotnie w myślach ścisnęła ogonem spust i wystrzeliła trzykrotnie. Trzy kule z przeleciały przez czaszkę zaskoczonego Przemka, druzgocąc ją zupełnie. Kawałki kości i mózgu zmieszane z krwią wyleciał przez otwory z tyłu głowy chłopaka, chwilę przed tym jak jego martwe ciało padło z hukiem na ziemię. I tak żywot zakończył Czempion Chaosu Niepodzielnego. LoboTaker w jednej chwili poczuła nowy napływ sił. Mimo tego że jej ciało również opadło na ziemię, zmusiła się by podnieść głowę i wycelować w Mikhalna. Arcymag nie wydawał się tym przejmować. - Szkoda zachodu.- stwierdził Mikhaln. Nagle Baldanderka poczuła jak coś unosi ją do góry. W ciągu sekundy znalazła się kilka metrów nad ziemią. Ściskając zęby z wyczerpania chciała nacisnąć za spust. Jednak wtedy niewidzialna siła z impetem rzuciła jej ciałem o leżącą niedaleko pozostałość ściany. Ból był ogromny- Baldanderka próbowała krzyczeć, lecz dźwięk który wyszedł z jej gardła był niewiele głośniejszy niż trzask jej łamanych kości. Nie mogła się już ruszać, ale ból był zbyt wielki by mogła zamknąć oczy i odgrodzić się od świata. Nie mogła nic zrobić, nawet dźwięki otoczenia ledwo dochodziły do jej uszu. - Wybacz Lobo, ale nawet w pełni sił byś nie mogła się ze mną równać.- powiedział Mikhaln, podchodząc powoli do Baldanderki. Dziewczynie delikatnie drgnął palec wskazujący na leżące niedaleko ciało Przemka. LoboTaker uśmiechnęła się w duchu. Umierała jako męczennica, która pociągnęła za sobą do grobu dwóch wyznawców fałszywych Bogów. W sumie gdyby nie wszechogarniający ból nie było by na co narzekać. Arcymag zatrzymał się przy ciele Przemka i lekko westchnął. - Bogowie naprawdę muszą być szaleni skoro wybrali cię na swojego Apostoła.- powiedział Mikhaln, przewracając oczami.- Długo jeszcze będziesz się wydurniał? LoboTaker nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała chwilę później. Była pewna że to jakiegoś rodzaju omamy słuchowe. Po chwili jednak pozbawiła się złudzeń. Naprawdę słyszała śmiech Przemka. Chłopak wstawał z ziemi jak gdyby urządził sobie na niej drzemkę. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha pomacał swoje czoło- jednak żadnych ran tam nie znalazł. Serce dziewczyny niemal się zatrzymało. -Zaskoczona?- spytał Przemek, składając palce tak by przypominału spust dłoni i celując sobie w głowę.- Chyba tak. Widzisz, Bogowie uznali że nie ma co dawać mi czegoś co i tak już mam- możliwości powrotu po śmierci. Tak więc ja, zamiast trafiać w jedno, ponoć niezbyt przyjazne, miejsce, po śmiertelnym ciosie wciąz stoję. Tak długo jak moja fizyczna powłoka istnieje, będę walczył. LoboTaker poczuła jak mętlik w jej głowie się powiększa. Co on miał na myśli mówiąc że wyznawcy mogą wrócić po śmierci? Czy cała ta walka była na nic? - Ale to nie wszystko.- kontynuował chłopak.- W Osnowie życie jest niczym waluta. Im bogatszy jesteś, tym bardziej podobasz się swoim patronom. Ja jednak umiem swoje życie wykorzystać jeszcze inaczej.- Przemek uśmiechnął się diabolicznie a jego oczy wydawały się świecić złowieszczym blaskiem.- Strzeliłaś do mnie trzy razy. To będą trzy życia. Dalszy bieg zdarzeń był dla LoboTaker jak najgorszy koszmar. Pomiędzy nią a jej przeciwnikami nagle zaczęła się gromadzić dziwna burza. Złożona z purpurowych obłoków, wydające z siebie obrzydliwe, nienaturalne dźwięki. Takie które nie mogły pochodzić z tego świata. Burza tak szybko jak się pojawiła, tak szybko znikła. Chociaż Baldanderka bardzo tego żałowała. Po stokroć bardziej wolała przeraźliwe jęki niż to co przed sobą zobaczyła. - Tęskniliście?- spytała Strange, wkładając sobie delikatnie palec do ust. - Tępe ch#je?!- dodała od siebie Salai, ściskając mocniej swój miecz. Jedynie trzecia postać, Serek, nic nie mówiła, tylko patrzyła na leżącą i poobijaną LoboTaker z nieskrywaną satysfakcją. Byli tutaj. Ci których pomimo tak wielkiego poświęcenia udało się zgładzić. Kalasher, Dizzy, Ender i Korin- wszyscy oni zginęli walcząc z nimi. Na próżno. Cała piątka wyznawców Chaosu stała przed leżącą Baldanderką. Emanowała z nich nieskończona potęga Osnowy. Byli wszyscy- a ona jedna. Nagle dziewczyna poczuła że zaczyna znowu unosić się w powietrzu. Poczuła nagłe zrezygnowanie- miała już gdzieś co się z nią stanie i co dalej będzie z tym światem. Modliła się tylko do Boga, swojego, prawdziwego, by inni dokończyli to, czego ona nie zdołała. - Krąg Dwunastu Gwiazd: Zalśnijcie!- usłyszeli nagle głośny, dziewczęcy głos. Mikhaln ledwo zdążył się obronić przed niespodziewanym atakiem. Atak dwunastu skondensowanych wiązek energii, objawiający się pod postacią symboli gwiazd, był wysokopoziomowym zaklęciem. Dawniej mogło mu mocno zaszkodzić, teraz jednak potrzebował tylkodwóch palców żeby się przed nim obronić. Magiczna tarcza którą stworzył Mikhaln przyjęła na siebie impet uderzenia, odwracając jednak przy okazji uwagę maga od Baldanderki. Arcymag katem oka mógł zobaczyć Mie Blackwood, trzymającą z pewnym trudem ciało LoboTaker na rękach. - Ja wam dam, kurde bele!- dodał kolejny głos. Wielki, białoskóry kosmita i mentor LoboTaker, Lobo, zaszarżował jako następny. Gołymi pięściami rzucił się na Przemka, który postanowił nie być kosmicie dłużny. Obydwie istoty w jednej chwili uderzyły się pięściami w twarze, odpychając się wzajemnie o kilka metrów. Sińce na ich twarzach zaczęły schodzić niemal w tym samym czasie. - Zawsze najpierw waliłeś a potem myślałeś.- powiedział Shinigami Taker, znajdując sie nagle za plecami Salai. Drugi mentor LoboTaker zamachnął się swoją Kosą chcać jednym ciosem zakończyć życie przeciwniczki, Czcicielka Khorne'a jednak nie miała zamiaru tanio sprzedać swojej skóry. Odwróciła się w idealnym momencie by skontrować cios Takera i od razu przejść do kontrataku. Zaskoczony Shinigami ledwie zdołał stanąć w stabilnej pozycji, by nie dać się przewrócić. Gdy Salai zamachnęła się swoim ostrzem, Taker wykorzystał szansę i kopnął ją w splot słoneczny, oddalając się przy okazji na bezpieczną odległość. Salai łapiąc się lekko za kopnięte miejsce uśmiechała się od ucha do ucha. Trafił się godny przeciwnik. - Bardzo przepraszam!- kolejny głos był cienki i stosunkowo słaby, należał do małej dziewczynki. Nim Strange zdołała zobaczyć kto to mówi, poczuła wokół siebie wyładowania elektryczne. Chwilę potem potężne uderzenie pioruna przeszło przez jej ciało. Miecz wypadł jej z rąk, skóra zaczęła czerwienieć a potem czarnieć na podobieństwo węgla. Czcicielka Slaanesha jęknęła, padajac z wrażenia na jedno kolano. Uśmiechając się zwęglonymi ustami patrzyła na stojącą niedaleko Insanity. Oczy Strange był cały przekrwione a jej ciało ledwo stało. Pragnęła jeszcze. Serek natomaist westchnął ciężko a z jego rozdętego, przeciętego brzucha powoli, niczym zdradliwy wąż zaczęło wychodzić przegniłe jelito cienkie. Żółtawe, spuchnięte a mimo to nadwyraz żywe. Zaczęło powoli kierować się ku przerażonej Insanity, gdy nagle wszyscy usłyszeli strzał. Pocisk wylatujący z karabiny wyborowego "VSS" idealnie przeciął jelito Serka na dwie połowy. Ze zranionego narządu bardzo powoli zaczęła lecieć żółć. Splugawiony smok odwrócił się by zobaczyć wychodzącego z krzaków Aracza. Patrząca na to wszystko LoboTaker zmusiła się do uśmiechu. Nie była sama- przybyli inni, gotowi walczyć z Chaosem. Mia, Lobo, Taker, Insanity, Aracz. Pięciu, gotowych walczyć naprzeciw pięciu. Spokojna o swój los, zamknęła oczy, tracąc przytomność. - Nie mamy czasu.- powiedział Aracz, patrząc ukradkiem na Mie. Wciąż walczący Taker zaparł się i zasłaniając się swoją Kosą, pozwolił Salai się uderzyć. Chciał po prostu dzięki temu odskoczyć od swoich towarzyszy, jednak nie docenił siły wyznawczyni Boga Krwi. Uderzenie było tak silne że o mało co nie pozbawiło Shinigamiego broni a jego samego wysłało wysoko w górę. Pierwszy zauważył to Lobo. Ledwie unikając ciosu Przemka wskoczył mu na barki a potem wybił się w powietrze, odskakując od jego głowy. Mógł dzięki temu złapać lecącego Takera. - Teraz!- zakrzyknął Shinigami. - Ingrediatur omne curis evanescunt.- zaczęła rzucać zaklęcie Mia. - Nie pozwolę ci!- zakrzyknął Mikhaln. Zarówno Arcymag jak i Salai, Serek, Strange i Przemek nie mieli zamiaru odpuszczać. Gotowi byli rzucić się na swoich przeciwników, by ofiarą z ich krwi i dusz przypodobać się swoim Bogom. I nagle wszyscy, niczym jeden mąż stanęli. Jakby jakaś potężna, wszechobecna wola trzymała ich w jednym miejscu. Ich przeciwnicy nie wiedzieli co się dzieje, ale nie mieli zamiaru marnować okazji. - THAU!- zakrzyknęła Mia, kończąc rzucanie zaklęcia. Chwilę później było już po wszystkim. Lobo, Taker, LoboTaker, Mia, Insanity i Aracz zniknęli w blasku oślepiającego światła. Jak gdyby nigdy ich nie było. Niemniej cała piątka wyznawców Chaosu triumfowała. CreepyTown było ich- Bogowie mieli swój przyczółek w tym świecie. Miejsce od którego zacznie się dzieło nawracania tego świata.Każdemu z nich władcy Osnowy przekazali inną wizję. Ich przeciwnicy musieli na razie żyć- służyło to przyszłym planom Bogów Chaosu. I tak nie zdołają się schować ani ich pokonać. Chaosu nie da się zatrzymać. Cała piątka wyznawców patrzyła w dal, na promienie wschodzącego Słońca, które w odbiciu ich oczu wyglądało jak okalający cały nieboskłon, niemożliwy do powstrzymania pożar. KUNIEC Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Świt Chaosu